grandvision_song_contest_1fandomcom-20200214-history
Grandvision Song Contest 1 Wiki
Grandvision Song Contest 1, often referred to as GSC #1, is the upcoming very first edition of Grandvision Song Contest. It will take place in The Netherlands after the GBU (Grandvision Broadcasting Union) thought that it was the perfect place to hold the contest from a bidding between 6 countries. 45 countries have confirmed their participation in the first edition. The contest will be seeing Albania, Armenia, Australia, Austria, Azerbaijan, Belarus, Belgium, Bosnia & Herzegovina, Bulgaria, Canada, Croatia, Cyprus, Czech Republic, Denmark, Egypt, Estonia, F.Y.R. Macedonia, Finland, France, Georgia, Germany, Greece, Hungary, Iceland, Ireland, Israel, Italy, Latvia, Lithuania, Malta, Moldova, Montenegro, Norway, Poland, Romania, San Marino, Serbia, Slovenia, Spain, Sweden, Switzerland, The Netherlands (host country), Trinidad & Tobago, Ukraine and United Kingdom. The contest will consist of two semi - finals and the Grand Final. Location Host country The Netherlands, often referred to as Holland, is a country located mostly in Western Europe with a population of seventeen million. Together with three island territories in the Caribbean (Bonaire, Sint Eustatius and Saba), it forms a constituent country of the Kingdom of the Netherlands. The European portion of the Netherlands consists of twelve provinces and borders Germany to the east, Belgium to the south, and the North Sea to the northwest, sharing maritime borders in the North Sea with Belgium, the United Kingdom, and Germany. The five largest cities in the Netherlands are Amsterdam, Rotterdam, The Hague, Utrecht (forming the Randstad megalopolis) and Eindhoven (leading the Brabantse Stedenrij). Amsterdam is the country's capital, while The Hague holds the seat of the States General, Cabinet and Supreme Court. The Port of Rotterdam is the largest port in Europe and the world's largest outside Asia. Host city Amsterdam is the capital and most populous municipality of the Netherlands. Its status as the capital is mandated by the Constitution of the Netherlands, although it is not the seat of the government, which is The Hague. Amsterdam has a population of 851,373 within the city proper, 1,351,587 in the urban area, and 2,410,960 in the Amsterdam metropolitan area. The city is located in the province of North Holland in the west of the country but is not its capital, which is Haarlem. The metropolitan area comprises much of the northern part of the Randstad, one of the larger conurbations in Europe, with a population of approximately 8 million. Bidding Phase GBU announced the conditions under which cities and venues had announced their interest in hosting the 1st contest: * The host city must be able to provide a certain number of hotels and hotel rooms to be found in the vicinity of the stadium. * The arena must able to offer lodges adjacent to the stadium. * A press centre must be available at the stadium that will have a specific size. * GBU must have access to the host venue at least 4–6 weeks before the broadcasts, in order to build the stage, rigging lights and all the technology. * The host city must be close to a major airport. Venue The Ziggo Dome was designed by Benthem Crouwel Architects. Although the name 'Dome' refers to a dome, there are no round shapes. The building has the shape of a square block; the size is 90 by 90 meters, with a height of 30 meters. On the outside, the Ziggo Dome, on a black background, is fully lined with a total of 840,000 LED lights, where video images can be displayed. The building is designed for amplified music, but is multi-usable and can also be made suitable for tennis and korfball competitions, an Olympic-size swimming pool or an ice rink with minimal adjustments. Participants Semifinals First semifinal Twenty countries will participate in the first semi-final. Italy, France and Germany will vote in this semi-final. Second semifinal Nineteen countries will participate in the second semi-final. Spain, United Kingdom and The Netherlands will vote in this semi-final. Grand Final Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse